Dear Diary, Journal
by danyan
Summary: These are the journals of Katara and Zuko. This is how they reflect upon what happens to them. This is what they think when they find out about the Avatar. Chapter 3 up!: The Southern Air Temple
1. Boy in the Iceberg

Hello to those of you reading this chapter. I want to say thanks, and that this is the journal/diary of Katara and Zuko. These are their thoughts on the first day, then the next chapter, episode102, the next, 103, and so on. Once again thanks and now we'll begin.

* * *

Katara

* * *

Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened! My brother and I were fishing, and I got mad at him, although that always happens... Anyways, I cracked an iceburg open, and we found the Avatar. His name is Aang and comes from the southern air temple. He has a flying bison named Appa.

I'm so excited, mainly because I found him, he's really nice and sweet, and funny, and I helped restore hope. I'm glad that no one so far is trying to take that hope away.

Hopefully,

Katara

* * *

Zuko

* * *

Journal,

I saw a blast of bright blue light this morning. I was amazed to see such a thing. I told Uncle to set a course towards it. The only light that bright had to be the Avatar. We are near the south pole, ready to take on anything that stands in my path. I need to rest. He is going to be a master element bender. I need to be ready.

Zuko

* * *

Well, that's the first one: Boy in the Iceberg. It was the characters thoughts towards the Avatar. Review, and if people like it or not, I'm going to keep going.

danyan


	2. The Avatar Returns

Okay, so this is The Avatar Returns. This is all going in episodes to chapters. On with the chapter!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Aang and I went onto the Fire Nation ship we weren't supposed to go onto. He told me that to be a bender, I had to let go of fear. Before the Fire Nation ship, we went penguin sledding.

So, Aang was, WAS, banished, and I offered to go with him, but he didn't want to take me away from my family.

Another Fire Nation ship showed up, and it contained the Crown Prince Zuko. He harshly grabbed my Gran-Gran, and asked if we had seen the Avatar, about her age. Then, Aang pops out of nowhere and it's then kind of obvious that he's the Avatar now. So he went aboard, and, frankly, I was very sad. I don't want to see anyone going on any Fire Nation ship.

I was mad, and upset, and Sokka just pop's up saying: Let's rescue your boyfriend! He is NOT my boyfriend. Even though he is sweet.

And the prince... why does he have that scar on his face? I bet he would've looked cute without it. What am I saying?!? Great, if Sokka sees this, I'm dead.

Anyways, we saved Aang, and, I used my waterbending! At first I froze Sokka's feet, then, I froze Fire Nation Soldiers. This one guy's hand was about 2 inches away from my face. But Aang- he used this power, the Avatar State, I think, to make this avalanche fall on his ship. Hah! Then, we flew off. Aang explained that we would ride Elephant Koi, Hog-Monkeys and something else...

Off to the North Pole,

Katara

* * *

Journal-

I underestimated him once, but it won't happen again. I don't need any calming tea. I just don't.

We landed upon the South Pole. I waited till they told me about the Avatar. Nothing. I grabbed this one girl's Grandmother. Even though the village looked frightened, the girl looked the most afraid. The Avatar just pops out of nowhere and he's said: Well, you're just a teenager. How dare he! Then again, I called him a child. This one boy, a 'warrior' tried attacking me, multiple times, and I kept beating him up. He threw his boomerang, I dodged, then it hit me. Literally.

I took the Avatar on board, had him dragged down to the cells one problem-he needed his staff. In my room. I'm pretty sure he raced all over this ship. Then, he came in my room, and I slammed the door. Just to let him know I was there. I can be a little nice sometimes. He then got behind me, and had me go in a circle. I burnt a Fire Nation tapestry. Great. All because of him. And those broad dao twin blades- when will I use them again? He got away, and he used this power- I don't know what it was, but it caused my ship to be damaged. We're going to dock in a few hours to get it repaired. Great.

-Zuko

* * *

Well, how do you like it. I finally got this chapter posted, and thanks to: joebob and iolar abu. Till next time!

danyan


	3. The Southern Air Temple

1Hello all! I don't have much to say... Except that I have the flu. Whoop dee doo!

That was sarcasm, people. Thanks to:

joebob

Chris the conqueror

jimbob

and thanks to:

LunaChaos, for putting this Fanfiction in her C2: Steely Passions: Zutara

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today we went to the Southern Air Temple, Aang's old home. I kept trying to tell him that things might be different, but he was too excited to listen.

When Aang noticed that no Lemurs, or Air Bison were there, he got sad, but then, Sokka offered to be taught the ways of Air Ball. He kept on getting knocked of those wooden pole things. Sokka noticed a Fire Nation helmet, and called him to come over there; I couldn't let him see that, so I 'learned' a new waterbending move.

Aang let us 'meet' someone. A statue of Monk Gyatso. He went into a trance-like state. He then led us to a giant door, which Sokka couldn't open. Aang's all like "Airbending's the key" He opened the door, which made a loud musical sound.

We walked in, seeing nothing but statues. I realized that it was the Avatar's past lives. I walked around, and Aang looked at this certain statue. He said that it was Avatar Roku.

We hid behind this other statue, because we saw a shadow- like a Fire Nation shadow. Turns out it was just a lemur. Aang wanted it to be a pet, but as for Sokka, food. They chased after it, leaving me looking at the statues.

A few minutes later, all of the past Avatar's live's eyes started glowing a bright blue.

I ran out to where Aang was, who was in an air ball, in the Avatar State. Monk Gyatso was dead! I had to coax him out of the state, talking about his family, us.

Anyways, all is well and everything good.

Katara

* * *

Journal-

We stopped at a dock today. Not just any dock. Zhao's dock.

He asked me how the ship got damaged, and Uncle and I made up a really lame excuse- crashing into an Earth Kingdom ship. Lame. He offered us to come in for tea. I refused, but Uncle made me go in.

My crew-they are Ugh! They are such weasel-possums! They confirmed that the Avatar was on my ship. I got mad, and I challenged him to an Agni Kai.

Luckily my anger didn't get in my way. My Uncle was shouting,"Basics, Zuko! Basics!"

I threw some fire punches, which he dodged. No problem. He stepped forward, and knocked me onto my back. He threw a fire punch at me, and I did a Dragon Spin. (A/N Sorry to interrupt in the middle of this, but I just randomly came up with that, because I didn't want to say and I breakdanced! Carry on.) I emitted fire from me feet a few times, causing him to fall over. I threw a fire punch-to the ground. I know how it feels to be hurt.

He was so mad at his defeat, he threw a fire kick-which Uncle blocked because my back was turned.

He said,"... Even my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks for the tea. It is my favorite."

I asked him,"Did you really mean that?"

And he replied,"Of course I did. Jasmine tea IS my favorite."

Some people...

-Zuko

* * *

Did you know Agni was the fire Hindu God, and that Kai means ocean!?! Zutara hints! Woot! Just to let everyone who reads this know that.

danyan


End file.
